Guardian of the World
by Chio Angel
Summary: After Baal and Mephiso Death. The Quest is getting harder and harder. Will Recca And his party catch Diablo , Dead And Hell and the Shikigamies? Stay in tune for Act 3.
1. Act 1 : Ashliana

Act 1: Ashliana  
  
Chapter 1: The Terror  
Since the Beginning of Time the forces of Order and Chaos have been engaged in an eternal struggle to decide the fate of all Creation. That struggle has now, come to the Mortal Realm...And neither Man, Demon, nor Angel will be left unscathed....   
  
Diablo, Lord of Terror, and youngest of the Three Prime Evils, awoke from his long sleep beneath the dark earth. Setting in motion a grand scheme to free his exiled brothers, Mephiso and Baal, Diablo took control of the small western kingdom of Khanduras. Working from deep within the ancient catacombs beneath the town of Tristram, Diablo gripped the entire populace in a blanket of fear and paranoia.   
  
Ultimately, as even Khanduras' good King Leoric fell under Diablo's wicked power, a lone hero arose to challenge the darkness that had engulfed the land. After plumbing the hellish depths of the labyrinth under Tristram, the nameless hero finally confronted the Lord of Terror himself. Knowing full well that Diablo's spirit could never be truly destroyed, the hero took the spirit of Diablo into himself, hoping that his own strength of could contain the demon within. The hero could never have known that his selfless act would not only ensure Diablo's victory, but would irrevocably damn his soul for all time.   
  
Arriving at Hell, where Diablo had the command at his hands. He got out of the nameless hero and went back to his own form. Taking out the sword, the hero was ready to battle Diablo. As the Hero steps forward, an evil aura surrounded the Hero. The Hero had lost the fight, and was waiting to be killed by Diablo. Diablo lift up his almighty claws and struck at the Hero's Head. The Evil inside the Hero awoke....   
It was Dead And Hell. The one who controls Hell, Immediately, Diablo summons all the evil in hell as well as in earth to pay their respect to Dead And Hell.   
  
A ritual Took place, where Dead and Hell officially took back what was his. Claded in Ancient Armor, he lifted the Spell cast on Baal, Mephiso and Diablo, returning them to their human Form.   
  
At the same time.... the gods in the heaven knew what was going on and instructed the angles to go on a war with the demons.   
  
50 years went past and neither side could gain the upper hand of the Battle. 1/3 of the angles turns evil and joined the Side of the Hell. 1/3 of them Descended to earth to be reborn as Paladins of the light and a small portion to be reborn as Dragon Gods.   
  
Chapter 2: First Battle  
Reading the Scrolls that contain the records of the greatest battles, I gained great wisdom about the past and gain the knowledge on the weakness on most of Dead And Hell's Minion. Practicing under Cain had helped me to learn quite a number of skills. Together with Norika, one of those who were selected to be a Cevar, both of us became a public figure in the East where the Sand Devils were crushed by us, thus saving the entire city.   
  
One Day, when Cain spoke to me:" Recca… you must leave here now, you must journey to the West where you will meet up with Jason and Mai. Together, the four of you will enter the hell below and wipe out Dead and Hell and his party."   
  
Norika and I left Kuruda, the city and began our Journey to Vansana. Where Jason and Mai was supposed to be. As we were 120miles away from Vansana,   
Norika's Inner Sight picked up some image. It was a camp… to make it worse still… it was the camp of Oblivion Knight, Knights of the Dark. Claded in Field Plate and holding Giant Axe. The Two of us were no match for a whole army of those Dark Knights. Suddenly, they sense our presence and came charging towards us. I immediately cast out Fire Wall, which I hope that they could be slowed by the fire. And Norika, summoned a Valkyrie which went around in a frenzy attacking those dark knights, began firing her magic arrows on the knights. I drew out my Soul Harvest and went in to Frenzy as well, slashing those dark Knights as hard as I could.   
  
I did not realize when, but after I had slashed ten or more Dark Knights, a group of warriors came out from the West and begin to attack the Dark Knights as Well. The Dark Knights had now more enemies to fight with and they split in groups of four or five in a group, leaving me aside. Casting a Healing Spell, I was up in no time. Picking up my Soul harvest, I slotted it back to my back and pick up an Axe, and charged at the Dark Knights. Aiming at One Knight who wore Different Attire then the rest, I flung the Axe that I was holding and it made it's way in to the Skull of the one that I aimed. But when the knight in white helm was killed, those dark helm Knights seemed weaker and easier to fight against.   
Less than an hour, the warfare was over.   
  
The Warriors invited me to their Village. Their Elder came out to meet me and thank me for what I have done. Invited by the Elder, Norika and Me stayed overnight at the village. The next day, the Elder came visiting us and told us about what we had done yesterday. The Dark Knights were sent to demolish their village. And the one Wearing the White Helm used to be General Mac Quire, King Leoric best warrior. To repay me, the Elder handed me a book, which recorded the ancient magic of Necromancy. A talk of three hours and I understand almost all the spell. I decided to stay one more day, making sure that I'm at my fullest form, before going in to Vansana.   
  
Another day in the village allowed me to learn more on the ways to deal with monsters. For example, use a blunt weapon when fighting against skeletons. But a sharp weapon is needed when dealing with zombies. The day for us to part had to come. The elder gave both of us a ring, the elder told us that it contain the village's blessings, and we accepted it gratefully. Norkia and I journey the remaining 100 miles without difficulty. Occasionally there would be some small devil or some creature trying to be funny. But they were either killed or burnt.   
  
In less than a day, we reached Vansana. But to our dismay, the once great city now lay in ruins. Only a small part was active. We decided to try our luck there, and we were indeed lucky. We found Jason and Mai, at the entrance of the City. Their weary faces told me the story. The Oblivion Knight was attacking the city as well. The ones that Mai and I cleared were the last batch that was going to destroy the Warrior village. But Jason told me that we got to run quick, for the Oblivion Knight will be back when the Sun sets. I took out a spell scroll and used it, I manage to cast an image of myself and ordered 'me' to go and seek help from the warriors. Norika and the Real me, got ready for battle. Jason and Mai each manage to rest for a short while before getting ready for battle. Since there is only one way to get in Vansana, the Four of us manage to shut the gate that leads to Vansana and Norika Cast a barrier, protecting those that are inside.   
  
  
Just before sunsets, the warriors are here. I thank them for their help and held them in honor for their bravery. I split them in to two groups, following Jason and me. The sun sets… followed by a loud marching sound. It was the … Oblivion Knight!!!!! And there were more than just a pack of them!!!! Taking my chance, I cast both bone wall and firewall, slowing them, as they were being toasted and had to hack away the solid bones to move. Concentrating, Norika summoned a Valkyrie Archer and it went shooting at those knight. Jason cast Glacial Spike and it froze those knights who were at the edge of the wall. Mai uses Telekinesis and manage to confuse those knights as she can hit them afar.   
Although we were able to fend for the moment, but Norika Sense that there were about four thousand Oblivion Knight attacking us. The wall broke. The knights came charging at us.   
  
Prepare yourself!!!!! At the shout, 400 warriors and the four of us were attacking the Oblivion Knight. It seemed forever... but the war ended when day came.   
We had killed over 1500 Oblivion Knight and got 500 more injured. Out of the 400 warriors, 180 died while the other 220 carry injuries on their bodies. The four of us were not good either... We were able to regain our health by the help of one of the warrior-- a healer. I led 100 warriors and some of the brave villagers to the battlefield, where we picked us lots of weapons, cash, jewels, and items. I arranged the Corpse of the Oblivion Knights to my advantage.   
  
Chapter 4: Battle!  
Back at town, I was surprised at my findings. Most belonged to class four sets. I gave the Warriors who had performed bravely all the Weapons, Plates. The magical jewels were added to our collections. Most of the braver villagers had offered to help in fighting the Oblivion Knights. They got their sets of Armour as well as weapons.   
  
By nightfall, I got the warriors and villagers ready. The barrier was still to operate as usual. Norika and Mai led 1000 of those brave villagers at the Entrance (just about a hundred steps away from us.) Jason and I led the rest of the villagers and the warriors at the place where the battle took place.   
  
It was time... the earth was opening. The remaining Oblivion Knights had returned, with their new founded friend... The Saber Cats!!!! Lucky I was prepared for this. Just when their entrance closed... I immediately used my new Necromancer Spells.   
I revive those Knights that had died yesterday and convert them to our side (for the night where when dawn breaks, they will turn to ashes). With his Zeal, Jason rushed forward and started attacking. I cast out Bone Prison and managed to circle the two commanding evil. I rushed for them, cover by Norika who fired Guided arrow at those blocking my way. Reaching the place where the commander of the Saber Cats was standing, I create a bone spear where it flies through the head of the commander. Next, I cast Corpse Explosion on it where it bust, killing those closed to it, and ran to the opposite direction where the commander of the Oblivion Knights. Raising my Soul Harvest, I slice his head away from his body. Next, I cast Bone Armour and went on my way, killing those weaker trashes.   
  
By morning, all evil were killed. Vansana were saved!!!! The warriors sent a messenger to the Elder and in a day, the whole warrior Village came to Vansana. They had decided to live here and help the people who had lost their home. The four of us stayed as well. The four of us made use of the chance to perfect our spells.   
  
We stayed for a good 3 weeks, and recovered from all the injuries that were afflicted to us. One day, the Elder came to us and told us that their ally village, the Shumi Tribes were fighting against the evil at Casovanna. Jason immediately raises his sword and promised the elder that we will take care of that. We traveled to Casovanna where we found that it was still intact. Lucky us… the moment we stepped in to the city, we were greeted by some of paladins where they bring us to their leader.   
  
Chapter 5: Knights of Light  
Welcome to the holy land of Casovanna. A voice greeted me. He was known as Justin, the leaders of the Paladin of Light. He told me the plan…   
we will join with another twenty of our brothers outside, and then we will begin the attack. Listen what we do is very important. You might think that brutal, but it will be all to put them to rest. We have fallen paladins among our foes. Men that wore not pure of heart, and have been dragged over to evil."   
"I thought all paladins were pure, warriors of the light." Jason said.   
"They are, soon to be brother. But there is no man in the entire world, no matter how pure he is, who doesn't have a hint of evil beneath his soul, and only the purest of paladins can resist the demons lure." As he speaks, the devils march in. An army of Megademon, Skeleton, Goatman and some Oblivion Knight marched outside the barrier that Justin had lay just minutes before the sun sets.   
  
Brothers!!! Charge!!!!!!!!! Shouted Justin who carried a two handed sword and rushed forward to destroy the evil batch. Out of a sudden, the earth splits again   
Many fallen paladin arrived and with their leader, Visceral, one of the four generals that served Diablo. Out of a sudden, hundreds of villagers came rushing out of the city, carrying weapons (poles, knifes, swords) and came charging towards the evil. The villagers raised our Valor. The warriors of the light are famous throughout the world, but not many people can have the privilege to claim they have seen them in battle. I was one of the first. Raising their swords, Justin and his group were fighting to fend Casovanna. Suddenly, an idea struck me… I told Norika to go and find the Shumi tribe warriors and ask for their help, for we will not be able to withstand for too long (30 elite + 800 villagers verses an entire army of evil). I cast Enchant, making our allies able to do fire damage from their weapons. Leaving Mai to guard the entrance of the village, the rest of us charges. Jason and I casted Chain lightning and we 'fried' many of those demon. Justin and his party went around, using the power of light and turn many of those demons to ashes.   
Finally, day came. And the evil was forced to leave the place due to the spell casted on Diablo and his minion on earth for Diablo is still weak.   
  
We went back to Casovanna and rested. Justin's party almost perished during the battle. There were only 3 paladins left. Using the same tactic as I had used in Vansana, I led brave villagers to the battlefield where the bodies of the dead were to be found. One of the villagers, who once was a mage, casted the spell, cleansed. And the souls, the bodies of the dead were gone, leaving suits of armor, weapons and shields behind. Ordering the villagers, we picked up what was left behind and cleared the place for the next battle that will happen about eighteen hours later. We entered the Casovanna, I sense an aura in the fields. I went back together with Justin who had sense it as well. We went out to the fields, 15 miles away from Casovanna, and we saw a shadow in front of us. I was going to draw my weapons but Justin stopped me. " No, Recca, it's the archangel Ryan "   
  
The Archangel then led Mai, Jason and Norika to the place he was. He told us that he was the one who was supposed to guard Dead and Hell, but Diablo struck him, causing him to lose his power. He need our help to seal Dead and Hell back in to the soul stone where it would be destroyed. He then gave us a gift. " Mai, I'll give you the ability to use mage magic; Apocalypse and Doom Serpents. Jason, you shall be a warrior of light with the spell Fist of the Heaven   
And Blessed Hammer. Norika, you shall be able to use the Whirlwind attack. Justin, you will join the party to help Jason and Recca grow and I'll give you the ability to heal. Recca, I'll break your seal and you will be able to command the four fire dragons, Saiha, Nadare, Homura, and Madoka. The world depends on all of you, Heroes!" and he left, back to the heavens.   
  
We went back to Casovanna and found the Shumi tribes in there, helping in training the villagers and getting ready for the battle in sixteen hours time. We distribute the equipments among those that are fighting. And we waited for mid-night to come. We rested to regain our energy and await Visceral to come. It was about eight o'clock, four hours to the fight, I woke up and had my dinner and decided to enjoy the moon at the roof of the city's guard tower. I found Norika in there ( ha! What a surprise) we lay by the top of the tower and bared out hearts out, talking and listening to each other's stories. Suddenly, I found her asking me:" Recca, if we manage to stay alive after this battle, would you be my boy friend?" Not wanting to disappoint her, I agreed.   
  
Chapter 6: Advancement  
we carried on, talking for quite some while before I heard a strange sound. It was Visceral's army! I sounded the alarm horn and went down with Norika to fend this city against the evil claw of Dead and Hell. I look at the time, it was eleven, an hour early to the fight. I arrange the villagers in front the gate and told the Shumi tribes to hide in the jungle 5 miles away (as an ambush) Out of the 400 trained villagers, 100 were trained in archery were to follow Norika, 200 were trained in close combat were to follow Justin and the remaining 100 followed Jason in an ambush (together with the Shumi warriors). The untrained villagers (or amateur warriors- about 100 of them) followed Mai where she was guarding the city only entrance.   
  
By the time we got ready, Visceral was rising up. Catching him by surprise, I cast Telekinesis and hit him with the spell Glacial Spike. I froze him! I cast Bone Walls around him and went charging with the rest of the villagers led by Norika and Justin. I draw out my AngelSpark and went around slashing at those evil blocking my way to where Visceral was froze at. Justin led those villagers together with those remaining paladins, came in the battlefield where they went into battle frenzy by the spell Battle Lust cast by Justin. I fired a fireball upwards and the ambushed warriors came out of their place and start to fight the evil. I made my way to Visceral who was still frozen. With a mighty swing, I chipped the frozen Visceral in to many pieces.   
  
With Visceral dead, the other demons (Megademon, Skeleton, Goatman,   
Oblivion Knight and fallen paladins) were much easier to deal with. Holding the Stone that archangel Ryan gave me. I free the seal, which had been sealing my power, and I release Saiha (a legendary dragon that morphs into a fire blade right below my fist in the right hand.) Raising my hand, I rejoin the fighting arena and found it easy to slice off the heads of whomever evil that was standing on my way. That night, we scored a great victory against the evils. Out of the 400 villagers, only 80 of them were either killed or injured. Out of the 100 Shumi Warriors that came to our aid, only 10 were slightly injured. But we crushed Visceral's army of 5000 evils. We rested by the battle arena and waited for our strength to recover.   
Casting Redemption, Jason turns all the dead bodies to dust. We gathered back all equipments that were lying around and brought them back to the city.   
  
I decided to train on Saiha, and I passed the holy weapon AngelSpark to Justin and Soul Reaper to Jason. I spent 5 days to master Saiha, and the rest took these five days either to heal their wounds or to help the villagers in their warrior training.   
I rested at the six day, and I took a walk out of the city. As I was walking, I heard a voice behind me." Wait for me!!!" I turn my head and saw Norika running up. I was just going to say hi, where she hugs me out of a sudden and kissed me on my lips.   
The first time I had felt a girl's lips. It tasted like honey. I found out that the strange feeling I had was... I had fell in love with her. I don't remember how long we had kissed but I her lying on my arms as I sat below the Great Oak tree as we talk. "Norika, after we killed Dead and Hell and his party, we will get married and go back to Kuruda and we will live there forever." "Whatever you say, Recca."   
Chapter 7: Sivanna  
Just then, Jason ran up in front of us. "Hey Recca!! Justin sense Evil at Sivanna and we got to set off now!!!" "Let's Go!!!!" We sail to Sivanna where it took us 15 days to reach there as the road was destroy by Dead and Hell's Minion. Sivanna was in a bad shape when we got there. 45% of the city was in ruins, 30% of the population were dead. Just then Justin spoke:" Recca, come here immediately!!"   
I went over and heard one of the most Shocking news of my life!! " Recca...I'm sure you've noticed there is something wrong with the city. It has been taken over by Eli de Mephosid, one of the four Generals of hell. All the citizens have been tainted by the demons evil, we will need to kill them. If you don't believe me, look at these villagers, they carry a small but evil aura around them." Sensing that Eli de Mephosid's army had taken this town, I had no choice but to eliminate those citizen, which had been tainted by the devil. Casting Blaze, I ran around the whole city, preventing any one to escape. Drawing out weapons, Jason and Mai went around, slashing those innocent-look villagers, which were tainted by evil. Norika took out her Moon Reaper and join in the fight. Justin and me fought with fire and cold spell and in an hour's time, we killed the entire tainted citizen inside, leaving a cold, deserted city.   
  
We went north, heading to Eli de Mephosid's camp. We covered our track well, and managed to spy on their camp. It was a group of Izual that dose not feared light as much at the other evils. We went back to our camp, and I release Nadare (a legendary dragon that creates many fire balls that will burn everything.) We got a rest and waited till daylight where they were more prone to attacks. I cast Bone Wall and manage to surround the whole camp. Justin Fly us to the middle of their evil's Camp and Mai casted Immolation, while I cast Hydras, Jason casted many Chain Lightning and Justin, casting Frozen Orb. Our spells, killing many of those Izual demons. But there were more behind. Mai casted Fire Ring while I summoned Nadare.   
Norika keep shooting Guided arrow. Justin draws out his sword and used Convection and converted some of the Izual to our side. We keep fighting, but there seemed no end to this. I went out of the fire ring and teleport myself to Eli de Mephosid where I fought with him. He was a tough fighter. Using Saiha, I manage to break his defense and I split his huge devil body in to 3 parts. Next, I used Nadare and fired at those behind me with my left hand. Many of the devils died. But there was so much devils that it seemed never ending. We were weaken suddenly. It was Recarnage one of Diablo's General. It led its team of evil and came to the aid of the Izual. Unable to deal with so much devils at a go, we decided to retreat, back to Sivanna, where we would have a proper fighting plan. We fly back and inspect our wounds… all of us were in a bad shape. Justin struggled to cast Nature's Cure. He succeeded and heals all of us. But there is n way a five-men team can defeat 2 armies of evil (about 17,000 of them). We hid in the ruined Sivanna and all of us combined power to cast a great sphere of barrier (that will allow no evil to enter the city). We rested, till evening where Justin woke us up. "Recca, Jason… Wake up!!!!" Awoke by him, our natural abilities of a fighter sense that there was some one approaching us. By our instinct, we drew our weapons. We hear marching sound. And we heard someone banging at the Gate. Using his spells… Justin sees through the gates and he yells!! "Recca! Open the gates. It's Humans!" We rushed to open the gates and a contingent of soldiers marched in.   
  
Chapter 8: Humans  
the contingent falls out and went around to make a large camp. We explain things to their leader and request for their help to destroy the demon lair. He uncapped his helm. He salutes to Justin. "Sir Justin, It's an honor to be under your command again." He was, a paladin of light. "Warrior Ricko at your command!" Ricko then falls in the contingent and pass the command post to Justin. Justin then commands the three thousand strong army to rebuilt Sivanna as we train a them company by company. Two week past. Three times in a week, there will be about devils scouting squads coming to attack us. (A squad contains about 1000 devils) but we fend them off, collecting more and more armor. The sixteen-day after we reached Sivanna, our scouts report a group of warriors were coming into our way. Using inner sight, we saw that, the warriors of Shumi tribes and a group of villagers came to Sivanna. They were those at Vansana that we had aided and were now coming to my aid.   
  
The demons were getting a lot of aid too, Baal has led his troops to the human world and were staging opposite Sivanna. Fighting happened almost everyday, one day, Mai reported that they had captured a group of rouge, which had been blurred by Baal's power. They told us that there were many groups of humans whom had been blurred by Baal's Power and they told us Baal's plan.   
"Baal was ordered by Dead and Hell, to capture the Holy Lands of Ashliana. And the only way to capture is was to break all it's main cities (Kuruda, Vansana, Sivanna, Casovanna…etc) and thus, the devils will be able to rule the earth." Knowing that our condition in here will not last for long, I decided to surprised attack Baal's army. I took back Soul Reaper from Jason, as Jason now trains on his Harpoon. I gathered all of them and devices a plan. I will attack from the front, leading 2000 soldiers. Justin will lead the Mage warriors in a sneak attack at the back where they will use Holy world, Sword of Light to fight. Norika will led the remaining 1000 soldiers and will be in ambush by the battlefield. Mai will be leading the Rouges that were converted to our side and act as the defence for the city. Jason will lead the villagers into the battle 30 minutes after I had set off.   
  
The plan was set. At 1pm sharp, I led my group of soldiers and went to the enemy campsite where battle begins quickly. 20,000 devils were reported to be in the camp and were all out, to attack me. Justin worked his way in and begin to cast spells, and he burn many of the camps that contain food…etc. I raised the signal and Norika's troops came out from their ambushed area and were surrounding the remaining 16,000 evils. I let off the other signal and Jason, together with Mai's troops came forward and helped. Baal appeared and he led the humans that he had sunken them into helping him and start fighting our army. Norika and I went to fight Baal, Mai and Justin led a portion of Soldiers (together with Ricko) and went to fight the arriving (fallen) Humans.   
  
Jason, commanding the soldiers, went charging at the devils. At the point, which the sun was at its strongest points, the devils pose no threats to us. The soldiers went around, cutting demons as if they were made of butter. Mai and Justin had a harder time as those fallen warriors were not afraid of light. Jason left the arena of devils and went to their aid. Recarnage and Baal were both fighting with me. Norika raised her Moon Reaper and attacked Recarnage, but was no match for his speed. Just a few moments, Norika fainted as Baal strikes at her head. Now, it's 2 to 1, tired as I was, I had no sign of giving up. Raising my Soul Harvest, I fend off their attacks. I entangled Baal's whip but I sense a sword moving toward me, I raised my Soul Harvest and blocked it! it was Recarnage, who had sneaked to my back and attacked me. I kicked Baal away and concentrated my energy on fending off Recarnage's attack. I manage to defend the strike but I saw a crack on Soul Harvest. Realizing that my weapon was going to be broken, an idea float to my mind. Recarnage raised his sword again and once again, Soul Harvest blocked it, I break soul harvest into 2 and manage to pierce the end of it into Recarnage head. Without a sound, Recarnage died. I had no time to relax, Baal was still out there, somewhere. as I concentrated, I heard a sound. the sound of a whip. Taking the Blade by my hand, I raised my hand and caught the whip. Baal, who was shocked at my act, was startled for a second. That's it, the chance I was waiting for. I pull the whip and sent the blade flying down with the aid of the whip and it went through Baal, pinning him on the ground. Baal was dead.   
  
The two demon-head were dead, the spell on the fallen warrior was broken. The minor devils were easier to deal with. In no time, 20,000 devils perished.   
Out of the 3000 soldiers, closed to 900 of them died, 500 were injured. Out if the 1600 villagers from Sivanna and Vansana, 980 died and 100 were injured. And about 30% of the Shumi warriors were injured. Mai, Norika, Jason, Justin, Ricko and me were all injured. Out of the 6 of us, I suffered the heaviest injuries. It took me a month to heal. With Baal, Recarnage, Visceral and Eli de Mephosid dead, Ashliana was saved. But Ashliana was just one of the 3 Kingdom that makes up the Holy Empire of Entinity Lighting. Our next target would be the Kingdom of White Shadow, which Mephiso and Diablo was trying to overtake. 


	2. Act 2 : Terror Of Shadows

. Act 2: The terror of shadows  
  
Chapter 9: Shadowed   
we crossed the Sea and reached the White Shadow Port. We reach there to find that the kingdom has been war with the Dark Shadow. (something like Communist and Democrats, no offence!) Half of the Kingdom were brainwashed by Zemfirage, Diablo's Strongest General. And thus, the Dark Shadow was formed. The 1000 soldiers were told to stand at ease by the palace and the 6 of us went to see the king, who happen to be a Cevar (trained Warrior) and he immediately ask for our help to fight against the Dark Shadow. The 6 of us, with the King went to see the last 2 Cevar in the White Shadow. Shadow Skill(Elle) and Black Moon(Gau). In no time, we understand the Situation. White Shadow (8000 troops, 3 Civar,28 Trainees) Dark Shadow (8000 troops, 3 Demons, 10,000 Demon Elite). As we were speaking, a letter on Arrow flew in.   
  
To: King Evi Stalla (Hawk Eye).   
  
The Dark Shadow is plotting an attack on our kingdom. They plan to advance their troops tomorrow night to the border. Their attack should start within these three days.   
  
Your Faithful follower: White Lightning   
  
Another idea came into my mind and formed a plan. "King Evi Stalla. The six of us will help you in your battle. But I need to use the 8000 soldiers and the 28 Cevar Trainees in the kingdom." The permit was given. I divided the 8 of us (Me, Norika, Mai, Jason, Justin, Ricko, Elle, Gau) in to 8 teams. each of us will lead 1000 soldiers and 3 Cevar Trainees. Except for Gau's Team, will contain 2000 soldiers and 7 Cevar Trainees where this battalion will protect the king. The rest of the 7 battalions will attack the Dark Shadows first thing in the morning. Norika, Elle, Justin and My battalion will face the rival troops. Mai and Jason's battalion will go in by naval route to Dark Shadow and destroy the enemy camp. Ricko and his soldiers will act as soldiers of Ashliana and are to set camp northeast of White Shadow. Where by each soldiers will have to pitch 5 camps and make 10 fires circles where by the entrance is closely guarded.   
  
The time had come to start the fighting. Dark Shadow's soldiers had arrived. In the morning, our troops started the advancement and crushed many of their guard stations northwards. Finally, our troops advance to the city of Elitz. and we stayed in the fort, waiting for Mai and Jason's signal. At 9pm, there was still no sign of the signal. I decided to cast Mirror and look for their location. I casted, but 'Mirror' showed me something interesting.   
  
"Sir Zemfirage! our scouts saw an army of Ashliana troops at the border of our kingdom. An army of 50,000 soldiers. There were many firepot in the area and there were about 5000 camps.!" "What shall we do?" The scout asked. Zemfirage: "Prepare the army in the morning, we will crush the 4000 soldiers in front of us!" Overheard the plan, I decided to make full use of it. I placed my battalion at a spot where they were all concealed from Zemfirage's eyes and I carved out a phrase on the great oak tree. Then, I instructed my soldiers to fire arrow forward once the Great Oak Tree catches fire. Next, I fired a bone spear and lure Zemfirage to my location (Oak tree). I cast invisible and waited for Zemfirage to come out. Zemfirage came out and he saw my doing on the Oak tree. (Zemfirage will die near this tree). This Carving got him mad. and he spat fire to burn the tree. My battalion fired their arrows as I have instructed and about 90% of the arrow hit Zemfirage, who was without armor, and died. It was at this time where I spotted Mai and Jason Signal. They have done it! they have burn down all of Dark Shadow's Grannies. Food is essential for soldiers and yet the Dark Shadow's reserved food sources were burnt!!!!!!   
  
With Zemfirage out of the way, our forces quickly captured important places of Dark Shadow. Within 1 month, we made our way to their capital, Rhineland. Mephiso had fortified it so well that our forces were unable to break through. War broke out and our troops had Rhineland Encircled. No matter what they did, we refuse to fight and sacrifice any more lives as we had cut their food and water supply. Keeping track of the movement through Crystal Eyes, I saw that Diablo was no longer in the Rhineland. Now the forces between White Shadow and Dark Shadow were ( 10,000 soldiers, 28 Civar trainees, 8 leaders vs. 20,000 devils troops, 5000 soldiers, 2 generals and Mephiso). We block them for 20 days and their reserved foodstuff were gone. People were starving in the streets and the devils had eaten the commoners to fill their stomach. Realizing that Mephiso was no angel, the 2 generals led their troops out on the reason that they wanted to captured our camp but they came to Elle's camp and surrender.   
We were more than happy to accept their surrender.   
  
Chapter 10: Plan!  
Suddenly, I had another plan and I told the rest of the leading Generals. All of them agreed the to the plan. The 2 general who had surrender to us also agreed to the plan. We had 1 of the general escorting us pack with a company of soldiers and as we reached the entrance gate, the leading General told the devil guards that were soldiers that were captured during their Night Strike.   
letting us pass, we were brought to the devil's camp. and awaits for Mephiso, who will interrogate us. As soon as the devils left, I release Saiha and release the rest of the elite fighters. Raising the smoke signal, Elle alighted it and we charge out of camp, sending those devils soldiers flying and crashing into one another. taking weapons from their armories, we were slashing while waiting for our 2000 reinforcement. Mai went around and set fire to their armories, Vaults and Jason, Ricko manage to destroy their Guard towers.   
  
As we had expected, our reinforcement arrived and we manage to broke their defence line and I order a retreat and we went back to our camp as our pillaging was a success. We had rob their armories, destroyed there important buildings and we had killed 5000 of the devils soldiers. We estimate that there were about 15,000 left and we had about the same number of the soldiers too. We continue to encircle the Rhineland as we know that the devils will surrender sooner or later. Fighting continues to break out almost daily but each time we kill at least a few hundred of the devils. And in 10 days, the devils soldiers were left with 9000. It was that day where Mephiso led his group and declares war on me. I led Mai and the rest and all the Civar trainees and we fought hard. Fighting continue through the day. And we manage to kill all the 9000 soldiers after 48 hours of fighting. The Cevar trainees were ordered to retreat out of the battlefield where Mephiso and me fought one on one. I raised my sword and fought on... ... ...   
  
Time past quickly, 5 hours had past and both of us were carrying injuries on our body. I begin to feel excited. It was a feeling that was hard to describe. I feel my blood boiling, I felt that there was something under the ground that I stepped. Mephiso came forward and broke my sword. I didn't care. I release Saiha and cut the ground. I felt something cold. I grabbed it and took it out. It was a Samurai Katana (Samurai Sword) about 1.2meters long. Suddenly, I had flashback and I remember something......... I was fighting with Mephiso, I defeat him. And he went into my body...I killed my self, no it was my past life. I remember everything!!! I was Kyo, the Slasher. The one who did all fear. The one who created a havoc during the Tokugawa Era and the one who defeated Mephiso... ... ...   
Yes, my past came back to me and I hold the Katana on my hand and went slashing at Mephiso. I cut his leg off and told him :' Mephiso.... Given your standard, to defeat me?? Wait another Thousand Million Years!!!!' and I cut his head off.   
  
I hold my Katana and went back with the rest. We had killed Mephiso off. The Kingdom of White Shadow was saved. However, the kingdom was in bad shape and Ricko, appointed by the king as the defender of Shadow, stayed to rebuilt the land. While the rest of us tour around and stayed in the palace to recover. We recovered soon and began to head to the Kingdom of Time Travel where Diablo was reported to be. Only by defeating Diablo, then we will get the Time portal to Dead And Hell where 'He' is waiting for us.. 


End file.
